Playing Princess
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: A Bellarke Fic set after season 1 and not taking into account season 2 (despite how much I love it!) I wrote this a really long time ago and haven't reread it... but I found it and thought I might as well upload it. When Bellamy rescues Clarke something changes between them, but will they ever be able to get back to the way it was before... or do they even want to?


As Clarke sat in her white room for what she thinks is the third day, judging by the number of times she's been given food through a slit in the door, she tries yet again to plot an escape, but nothing seems to be coming. How will she ever get the others out, if she's not even allowed out of her room.  
>As she lies on the bed, she hears the bolt being slid open. At first, she thinks its another delivery of food, but she quickly realises that its too loud and screeching. She turns her head towards the door to see it open and a white clad figure enters. Something about his stance seems familiar, and she wonders if she's seen him somewhere before. Something about the figure alarms her, but she can't quite decide what it is. The figure is wearing a white mask with mesh over the face, the body of the suit seems to be well padded and Clarke guesses has some sort of built in armour. It is then that she realises what it is that set her on edge. The black of a the gun contrasts against the blank white walls and makes the figure appear out of place in this setting. The figure approaches the bed, and Clarke feels her heartbeat quicken. 'He's going to kill me' she thinks, as she begins to feel light headed due to her hyperventilation.<br>The figure stops at her bedside and Clarke takes in a breath that she doesn't release.  
>'Hey Princess.' The figure says, and Clarke gasps before sitting upright in the bed. Slowly, carefully, she lifts her hands to the mans mask and removes it enough to see his face. 'Bellamy.' She whispers. He's smiling in his own cocky way and Clarke can't do anything but smile back. Before she realises what she's doing, she wraps her arms around Bellamy's neck and pulls him into a hug, he reciprocates by wrapping his hands around her waist.<br>Clarke can't think of anything smart to say and so she stays quiet until Bellamy begins, 'we have to go.' He pulls away and Clarke weighs up his words.  
>'What about the others?' She asks, realising the Bellamy clearly doesn't have a plan to get everyone out.<br>'We'll come back for them, but for today I'm only taking you.' Bellamy is now sounding exasperated, thinking about how it won't be long until they find them.  
>'They're your people Bellamy, how can you leave them?'<br>This clearly go to him as he yells back, 'I'm not leaving them! I taking the only person who's going to be able to get them out, so she can plan their escape.'  
>Clarke thinks this through while Bellamy calms down.<br>'Listen Clarke,' Bellamy continues, 'between the two of us, we'll get everyone out, but right now I only need you.'  
>Clarke nods her head and follows Bellamy out of the room, they've barely walked ten steps when Clarke's legs turn to lead. Whatever medication they gave her obviously was designed to decrease stamina and prevent them from running. Bellamy notices her struggling and scoops her up supporting her beneath the knees. He runs through the halls as if Clarke has no more than an ounce of weight. He takes her to a room at the end of a long corridor and lays her on the bed while he kicks at an already weakened part of wall, causing it to collapse. He retrieves Clarke and lifts her through the hole. Once they're outside, its harder for Bellamy to carry her and so they decided they need cover not distance to escape the Mountains Men.<br>The best place they found was about a mile away from the quarantine and was practically invisible from the outside. Bellamy explained that he'd stayed there a few nights ago and that it was the best place for them now. Inside he set Clarke down against a wall and busied himself lighting candles. Clarke looked around the hideaway noticing that its larger inside than it first appeared, however most of the ground is damp and unsuitable for sleep. In the far corner there are some blankets and more candles. Clarke assumes this is where Bellamy slept. He appears beside her holding a can of something.  
>'Its nasty, but it's food.' Bellamy says and hands Clarke the can. Inside she sees some berries floating in a purple juice, the can's label is too faded to read and so she decides its probably better not knowing. She fishes out a berry and pops it in her mouth, it's so bitter it causes her face to contort and she makes a small skreiking noise. Bellamy laughs and mutters an 'I told you so.' before walking to the corner with the blankets. He separates them in two and lays them a few inches apart. Clarke tries wiggling her toes and realises that the feeling is coming back, the drugs must be wearing off. She finishes the berries and slowly and carefully walks to the makeshift beds.<br>'Which one do you want?' He asks and Clarke moves to the one closest to the wall.  
>She kneels down and peels the first blanket back before sandwiching herself in between the sheets.<br>'We're going back for them. Right?' Clarke asks, still worrying about Monty and the others.  
>'Of course Princess, we start planning first thing in the morning, so get some sleep.'<p>

It isn't long before Clarke feels the effect of the cold. She realises she's still wearing the clothes from the quarantine and they were designed for the warm climate inside the facility. The blankets offer little help as their thin fabric is covered in holes and so its no surprise that Clarke finds herself shivering. She wills herself to stop and think warm thoughts, but it's no use.  
>She hears Bellamy moving beside her and almost let's out a yell when she feels him pressing against her back.<br>'Stay calm Princess,' he says sounding like he just came from sleep, 'I'm only here to keep you warm.' He shuffles in under her blanket and places his on top, before encasing her in his arms.  
>At first Clarke feels awkward, but soon she warms up and relaxes. Sleep comes easily.<p>

The next morning Clarke wakes up first and has to pry Bellamy off her. He hardly stirs as she lifts his arm, buy eventually he feels something's wrong and awakens.  
>At first he's worried not to feel Clarke there, but then hears her moving around above his head. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up, swivelling to look at Clarke. She's over by the box of cans. When she sees him look at her she says,<br>'Just making breakfast.' And with that she pops the lid off a can and brings in to him, holding another already opened can for herself. The pair eat in relative silence, both contemplating what today will bring.  
>'How are we going to do it?' Clarke asks,<br>'The same way I got you.' Bellamy responds, knowing Clarke could only be thinking of the others.  
>'It won't work Bellamy! Once they see I'm gone they'll step up security. There's no way we're going to get them out now!' once all is said, Clarke can't bear to be around Bellamy and so stands to put a some distance between them. Clarke feels a sudden grip on her hand and spins around ready to hurt Bellamy for trying to restrain her.<br>'You don't understand Princess, I got you out because I needed to get you out. If you need the others, we'll find a way, no matter how good their security.' Clarke's anger caused her breathing to quicken and so when she feels the tears come, there's little she can do to hold them back. She let's out a sob and Bellamy stands, closing the distance between them and wraping her in his arms.  
>'You shouldn't have saved me.' She sobs into his shirt.<br>'Princess,' he mutters, 'you're all I have, and I'd save you an thousand times if I had to.'  
>'What?' Clarke responds, dumbfounded by his confession, Bellamy turns quiet for a moment but doesn't move away.<br>'I lost my mother, Octavia and even myself... Until you brought me back, and I need you to keep me in one piece.' It's Clarke who pulls away first, making Bellamy self conscious, but instead of fleeing she stands about an inch from him looking into his eyes.  
>It takes a moment before Bellamy realises that Clarke has stood on her tiptoes and is pressing her lips lightly to his. When she doesn't feel him kiss her back, she realises this was a mistake and turns to walk away. She retreats to her makeshift bed and bends down to begin fiddling with the sheets, before she can fix anything Bellamy has her pinned against the wall with his hands on her wrists, holding them firmly to the concrete level with her head. His breaths are short and sharp and he leans in, pressing his lips to hers. She kisses him back. After a moment Clarke deepens the kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth, he removes his hands from her wrists and places them on her hips, pulling her ever closer. She lifts her legs and links them around his thighs as her hands go into his hair and over his back.<br>This is different than it was with Finn. With him it was desperate, with Bellamy it's pure passion, but with a hint of a softness she never had with Finn... In hindsight that was probably his guilt over leaving Raven.  
>Bellamy moves his hands to support the back of her calves as he moves her away from the wall and lays her down on the 'bed'. Once there, he begins removing his shirt and he catches Clarke's eye. She's looking at him with a new expression, one she hasn't used on him before but one he knows well. It's the way she used to look at Finn, before it was replaced with hurt. It's a mixture of longing, admiration and excitement. And it all belongs to him.<p> 


End file.
